Little Mac
Little Mac is the main protagonist in the Nintendo series Punch Out!!. History Background He is 17 years old, 4' 8" (142 cm, allegedly 5' 7" (170 cm) in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!), 107 lb (49 kg) and hails from the Bronx, New York. He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become world champions. He traveled to New York City in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. It was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, then he began his journey to the top of the World Circuit. Doc gives Little Mac advice between rounds in each game. Punch Out!! Prior to this game, Little Mac and Doc Louis met by chance one day. Doc began teaching him everything he knew about boxing. After immense training, Little Mac enters the World Video Boxing Association. After beating several circuits under Doc's guidance, he finally becomes champion after defeating Mike Tyson / Mr. Dream. Super Punch Out!! Little Mac has changed his appearance completely in this game, with tan hair. It is unknown why, however. He once again enters the WVBA and again takes the title "Ultimate Champ". Punch Out!! Wii Assuming the commercials for the game can be taken as canon, Mac enters the WVBA fifteen years after Punch Out!! for the NES. Sometime before joining, he lost his title as champion to King Hippo. He enters the WVBA once again to win back his title as champion. He, again, wins the title this time. Giga Mac Giga Mac is a character who has so far only appeared in Punch-Out!! for the Wii, but is planned to be included in Super Smash Bros. He is a powered-up version of Little Mac, only available in the head-to-head mode. Unlike the fast and lightweight Little Mac, Giga Mac is a slow, hulking powerhouse, similar to King Hippo. He has moves that range from a wind-up punch to a double-handed overhead strike. Little Mac becomes Giga Mac after one of the players fills up a blue bar by punching the other player at certain times. Giga Mac plays like if the player was an opponent like the ones from the career mode, because when he shows up, the multiplayer split-screen becomes only one screen and in order to defeat Giga Mac the other player has to dodge his attacks and then punch him. Giga Mac can earn stars just by posing and doesn't need to attack. He can also refill his blue bar, but it's preferred to use it when the opponent is tired, since it can be countered to deplete the majority of the bar. One of the ways to get stars from Giga Mac is by hitting him when he taunts. Interestingly, Giga Mac can't recover from a KO/TKO. Instant Knockdowns: Counter the taunt or the refilling move with a one- or two-star uppercut. Instant Knockouts: Counter the taunt or the refilling move with a three-star uppercut. Quotes Super Punch-Out!!! (SNES) (Blond Boxer): Piece of Cake! (after not being knocked) Got 'em! (After being knocked down once) Too Close! (After being knocked down 2 times) Right On! (After defeating the champion) OOF! (After taking a hard punch) Uuuuuhhh..... (Knocked down) Punch-Out!!! (Wii): Gooooo... Ohhh... Ugh! Oooogggghhh.... (When being KO'd or TKO'd) Haha! Whoo hoo! Yeah! (After easily winning a fight) Gooooo... Ohhh... Urgh! RAHHHHHH! (If the 1 and 2 buttons on the Wii Remote are pressed during Little Mac's KO scene.) Punch-Out!! (NES): I'm tired Doc! (When the round is over) He's hurting me Doc (when you are hurt too much after a round) I can't win. Other appearances Valiant Comics Fight Night Round 2 In Fight Night Round 2, Little Mac is a playable bonus character in the GameCube version of the game. He was included due to a licensing deal with EA to include Nintendo characters in some EA games for the GameCube at the time. Captain Rainbow Little Mac appears in the Japanese-exclusive Wii game, Captain Rainbow. He has gotten very fat and you must get him back into shape so he can fight again. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Little Mac appears as an Assist Trophy. He appears on the stage and dashes around, punching and using uppercuts on enemies. The uppercut causes 25% damage and the normal punches cause high amounts of damage as well. He often falls off the stage, however. He also has a normal trophy as all other Assist Trophies do. In its description, it says: "A lightweight scrapper from the Bronx. After meeting with a former boxing great named Doc Louis who fell from glory, Mac takes Doc on as his coach, and together the pair try for the championship belt in the WVBA. Little Mac works his way up the ranks of the WVBA, taking out foes several times his size. By landing multiple blows, Little Mac gains a "☆" uppercut."''' Super Smash Bros. 4 Little Mac has been announced as a "newcomer" playable character. Giga Mac has also appeared in the same announcement trailer, most likely serving as his "Final Smash" move. Mac's Power Meter from the Punch-Out!!! series has been retained, allowing him access to his Star Punches. WarioWare series Little Mac assumingly is the playable character in the boss stage "Punch Out" in the game WarioWare Mega Microgame$ and WarioWare Mega Party Game$. In WarioWare Touched, Little Mac is assumed to be the main character in the micro game "Button Masher" on its third level of difficulty. In WarioWare Smooth Moves, he appears as a boxer in a micro game called "Punch Out", where Mario must count down as a boxer is felled. Trivia * Little Mac had a Hasbro action figure, an Applause action figure, and a Topps trading card. * If you hover your pointer around Little Mac in Punch Out!! Wii, he reacts to it, such as trying to step on it, shoo it away, jump over it, or even trying to punch the pointer. If your pointer flies around his face, he'll get dizzy. * The "little" in his name derives from when the developers realized they couldn't make him transparent in the NES game as the hardware wasn't powerful enough to do so, so they made him small enough to see over the opponents head. The "Mac" in his name is derived from the McDonalds sandwich "Big Mac". It is unknown why they named him after the Big Mac, though. (Citation needed.) * If a special animation is shown of Giga Mac being TKO'd or KO'd, the one who is TKO'd or KO'd will nearly slide off the ring. * When playing Head-to-Head in Punch-Out!! for the Wii, you earn what is referred to from the game as "Giga Mac Juice". This is speculated as a reference to performance-enhancing substances. * In the NES version of Punch-Out!!, you will see a newspaper cutscene after defeating Super Macho Man. There is one headline on the newspaper that reads, "Daddy, Come Back Home!" next to a picture of Referee Mario. It is unknown what this is a reference of, but some speculate that referee Mario is actually Little Mac's father. * Lots of fans believe Hitmonchan, a boxing styled Pokémon, which is classified as Pokémon #107 in the original Pokemon Red version and Pokemon Blue version Pokédexes, is a nod to Little Mac whose weight is listed as 107 lbs. However, this is surprisingly not true, as Hitmonchan (Japanese name: エビワラー Ebiwalar), as well as its counterpart Hitmonlee (Japanese name: サワムラー Sawamular), are really based off of real-life boxer Hiroyuki Ebihara and real-life kickboxer Tadashi Sawamura. * Mac, weighing in at 107 lbs., would be in the flyweight class if he were fighting in most major real-life boxing promotions (WBA, IBF, WBO), including the Olympic games. Only Glass Joe, at 110 lbs, would be in the same weight class as him. * Little Mac heavily resembles the real-life legendary boxer Jake LaMotta. Both fighters are Italian-American, from the Bronx, look similar, have nearly the same short height (Mac is 5' 7", Jake is 5' 8") and fought many opponents bigger and taller than them. It is possible Jake LaMotta is the basis for Little Mac. * Giga Mac was originally supposed to be called "Big Mac", but the name would have been a copyright infringement to the McDonald's sandwich. (Citation needed.) Gallery Image:Little_Mac_FinalNight.jpg| Fight Night Round 2 Image:Little_Mac_CaptainRainbow.jpg| Captain Rainbow Image:Little_Mac_Brawl.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Brawl images.jpeg|Little Mac as he appears in Super Punch Out!!|link=Little Mac images mac.jpeg|Little Mac and Doc Louis in the NES version of ''Punch-Out!!|link=Little Mac Little Mac.jpg|Punch-Out!! Wii miketysonspunchout_790screen009_15069_640screen.jpg|Little Mac Wearing Pink Sweats Training with Doc Louis arcade_boxer.png|Little Mac A.k.a Arcade Boxer Punch out mario deadbeat dad.png|Little Mac on The newspaper with Mario Main.png|Super Smash Bros 4 Little Mac screen-8.jpg|Giga Mac in Super Smash Bros 4 Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters Category:Major Characters